1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to formation of optical fiber canes with low viscosity core, and more particularly to formation of optical fiber core canes with alkali doped inner core.
2. Technical Background
An optical fiber cane is typically manufactured by depositing glass soot on the inner core glass rod to form a porous soot preform, and then consolidating the soot to form the outer core, by moving the preform through a heat zone to consolidate the soot.